


Bloody Rose

by Crystalized_Flowers



Series: Shining Theater [2]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Vampire Slayer, Excuse my weapon names at first they were the Five Treasures but I changed to Shadows, Finished one multi-chapter in my life, I wanted to make a multi-chapter, Just in case though, M/M, Mentioning of Sumeragi Kira, Sort of Bloody Shadows AU, This was the original version, never a good idea, one-shot version, violence is not really graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-27 23:12:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10056191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalized_Flowers/pseuds/Crystalized_Flowers
Summary: The vampire king sent them on the mission of their lives. They learn to be human again, a rose blooming from their bloody despair.But in the end, it’s the king’s decision: will the rose blossom or wilt?(Sorta Bloody Shadows AU)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the one-shot version of Bloody Roses. I made this first and then I wanted to expand on the Bloody Roses world so I created the multi-chapter. I don't think I'll be continuing it any time soon though so it's been discontinued for now. Maybe, one day.
> 
> Because this is an AU, character backgrounds are rather confusing. Included between the timeskips are excerpts from Ren's weekly reports to Ailess. I included most of the major characters bios so though they are skippable, read them if you want to know more about a character.
> 
> All STARISH members are the same age except Cecil, who is not present.

Hidden from human eye, there is a castle deep within the forest, prowling with creatures known as vampires. In the castle, there is a throne room for the vampire king, who sits upon the obsidian throne, his cyan haired tousled and matching eyes cold and unwavering. Before him currently kneels a blond vampire, his head bowed as he obeys the summons of his king.

"Warren." Ailess's voice is dark and commanding despite its high pitch and Warren lowers his head further out of intimidation.

"I have a task for you. You shall head to Saotome Academy to pose as a human student. Gather information on Shining Saotome. Also the weapons that are being created and the students that are being trained to eradicate vampires. We cannot allow our race to be destroyed."

So this is what this is about. Warren had been wondering why he had been summoned to the throne room so suddenly. It is strange. It seems that Ailess is finally ready to make his move, in the never-ending battle between vampires and humans.

The war had been going on for centuries, before Warren had even turned. Humans had always had something against vampires, the immortal, regenerative creatures that would feed off their blood for food. However, they never stood a chance in older times.

Just like when Ailess had cornered him in a forest all those years ago and attacked him.

But now... now, is a different story.

The humans are beginning to develop more advanced technology. Technology that can actually bring harm to the vampire race, instead of their sticks and stones.

The Five Shadows are the original magical weapons that can kill vampires and are currently still the most powerful of all the hunting weapons the humans have possession of. They had fallen into the hands of five human families a few centuries ago, but the vampires took solace in the fact that there were only five weapons. But humans are beginning to figure out how to derive weaker, yet still effective, weapons from the power of the Shadows.

Ailess isn't going to let that slide. Warren knows. He knows that that is why he is now ordered to infiltrate Saotome Academy.

Warren replies in monotone, careful not to betray any emotion when speaking to his leader. "Yes, Ailess."

"Our newest agent shall accompany you." With a wave of the king's hand, a blue haired man appears from the shadows. He is silent, but Warren can practically feel the nervousness radiating off him. His hair is parted on the right and his beautiful sapphire eyes show a person who is not completely submerged in the darkness yet. _Ha,_ Warren thinks bitterly, _soon he will be too._

"This is Masaferry. He was turned recently," which in Ailess's words mean a decade or so. "He will be your fellow agent at the school. But since he is young and inexperienced, you shall do most of the work, Warren. Masaferry will be in charge of covering for you. Do you understand?"

Warren nods, afraid to give any answer but the affirmative to his boss. The vampire king gazes down at him with cold cyan eyes before they flash crimson. His lips curl slightly upwards and he nods in approval at the two men standing before him.

"Good. From now on, you two shall be known as Jinguji Ren and Hijirikawa Masato."

...

**_First Weekly Report_ **

_Entering Saotome Academy - Successful_

_Individual reports on subjects to be kept an eye on will be enclosed in weekly reports when necessary._

_-Ren_

...

When Ren enters Saotome Academy, a private high school for training vampire hunters, he is surprised by how much he misses human life.

Vampires are cold creatures, stoic and obedient, following the orders of their king, Ailess. They aren't individuals, but one of a whole. They are all simply another pawn in their king's never-ending game of chess.

He begins to realize how appreciative he should be to have a chance to be human again the moment he reaches the Academy.

A senpai of theirs meets them at the entrance on their first day, Nanami Haruka. Many gasp at the sight of her, a young woman with exotic coral hair and golden eyes. She smiles gently as she addresses the first years.

"Welcome to Saotome Academy!" Her voice is full of warmth and spirit, something all vampires lacked. "I'm a third year, and the wielder of the Shadow, the Golden Saber. My name is Nanami Haruka. I'll be leading all of you to the entrance ceremony. And if you have any questions, please ask me!"

He soon meets the cheerful Ittoki Otoya, the energetic Shinomiya Natsuki, the hot-headed Kurusu Syo, and the calm Ichinose Tokiya. Seeing all these different people around him, he can't help but feel a longing to be human again. To be an individual.

But he knew that he can't go back to that time. He has been a vampire for years. He knows how things worked.

One glance at Masato tells him that he feels the same longing, perhaps even more. Masato has only been a vampire for a decade, and the desire to be human again is much stronger in him. His blue eyes are yearning as he watches Natsuki and Syo bicker.

Ren can only hope that he wouldn't betray the vampires. After all, Ailess doesn't tolerate traitors.

...

**_Subject Report #1_ **

_Subject: Nanami Haruka_

_Occupation: Saotome Academy Student_

_Weapon: Golden Saber (Shadow) - A rapier made of pure gold which is very light and easy to use._

_Bio: She is known as the "Queen" of Saotome Academy. Though in the A Class, she is one of the most powerful students. The students have a hierarchy based on the power of one's weapon, and she reigns at the top. Her demeanor seems kind and friend, and though she is rather clumsy at times, she is truly a different person in battle. I saw her practicing in the courtyard the other day and her power was overwhelming. She has a senpai of her own, an alumni of the Academy, who seems to be another Shadow Wielder. His name seems to be Kurosaki Ranmaru and he wields the Crystal Reaper. I see him help her with her training sometimes._

...

A year passes, yet the two vampires get no messages from their king. They have easily assimilated back into human life, each assigned by Ailess a personality to act out. Ren had been an famous actor as a human all those years ago, so it is fairly easy for him to act as a playful flirt. Masato, on the other hand, has a bit of trouble acting the role of an old-fashioned and traditional heir. _If you need help,_ Ren tells him in amusement, _just use Icchi as a model._

He becomes close with Masato as well. The younger male is like a little brother to him, forced to take his own steps into the world but unable of figuring out how. Ren helps him out when he needs it, and in return, Masato simply has to lie to anyone who is looking for him while he is doing reconnaissance.

Classes are simple as well. Tsukimiya Ringo-sensei is the head of the intelligence department of vampire hunters, and mostly teaches the students of the weak points of a vampire and general information they need to know about hunting them. It is actually scary how much of the information was accurate. Ren sends weekly reports to Ailess. He reports on people that they had met and on the information that Ringo teaches the humans about vampires, and it seems that Ailess is secretly gathering his supplies to protect the vampires' weak points.

Hyuga Ryuuya on the other hand, is a different story. He is absolutely intimidating. The students only meet the head of the combat department second year because first year is mostly about intelligence and strategy training. From second year on, the students are able to get their own special vampire hunting weapons, which are normally Derivations of the Five Shadows, and _finally_ get practice in combat. The first thing that Masato said to Ren when they returned to their room after the first day of second year is "Ren-nii, I do _not_ want to die a death at his hands."

He is careful to word it vaguely enough that even if there were people listening, he wouldn't be suspected for being a vampire, something the both of them had gotten used to doing. Ren walks by him, seemingly to get to the bathroom, placing a reassuring hand on Masato's shoulder as he goes.

"Don't worry, Masa. I won't let you."

...

**_Subject Report #2_ **

_Subject: Tsukimiya Ringo_

_Occupation: Saotome Academy Teacher; Head of Intelligence Department_

_Weapon: Unknown (Derivation)_

_Bio: He and Hyuga, the head of the combat department, appear to be an elite duo of vampire hunters. Their weapons are not Shadows but have been locked up so no one can gain information on them. However, it is known that he crossdresses to infiltrate often (it's a shame he's a man~). Despite his cheerful and playful attitude, his intelligence is not to be underestimated. He's a genius at strategy and we'll have to tiptoe around him. He's the homeroom teacher for A Class and teaches first years in intelligence and strategy._

**_Subject Report #3_ **

_Subject: Hyuga Ryuuya_

_Occupation: Saotome Academy Teacher; Head of Combat Department_

_Weapon: Unknown (Derivation)_

_Bio: He and Ringo, the head of the intelligence department, appear to be an elite duo of vampire hunters. Their weapons are not Shadows but have been locked up so no one can gain information on them. Ryuuya is known for being a genius fighter though, not_ _only with weapons, but with just his fists. He is still rather smart, though no where near Ringo's level (he's also a pain in the ass for not letting me sleep in class). He's the homeroom teacher for S Class and teaches second and third years in combat and tracking._

...

Masato realizes his feelings for Ren at the end of second year during lunch with the rest of A Class. Ren is honestly a caring person under his mask of a vampire, and was always there whenever he needed help. He knows that being a player is just a facade, but he can't help but feel a sting of pain when he sees Ren laughing with yet _another_ girl.

He wonders why.

He doesn't realize until Otoya casually springs a question on him as the three boys of the A Class have lunch together. "Hey, Masa, are you and Ren dating or something?"

He nearly drops his spoon. "W-why would you presume such a thing?"

The redhead across from him snorts, his crimson eyes narrowing. Ittoki Otoya, an archer, and Masato's closest friend in the A Class. Ren had done some observing of him before, but deemed him harmless. He was a prodigal archer though, and his keen senses while tracking and during combat were amazing.

"Well, you guys are always together-"

"We're roommates."

"Tokiya's my roommate. I'm not with him twenty four seven."

"And you two  _are_ dating."

"Wha-?! Masa, keep it down, don't tell the world!"

"Is it true, Otoya-kun?" Their fellow classmate, a tall blond, looks at Otoya with sparkling lime eyes. Masato briefly wonders about how Natsuki is such a good sniper, wielding a derivation of the Sumeragi family's Shadow, when he always seems to need his glasses.

"Ah, jeez, Natsuki!"

As Otoya attempts to fend off Natsuki who is squealing loudly at the new revelation, Masato drifts off into thought.

Ichinose Tokiya is much more notable than Otoya, in his partner's opinion. He is from the Ichinose family, and wields the Amethyst Fang, one of the Shadows. Ren payed much attention to him in his reports, as he was the perfect example of the top of the hunter society.  _And if Icchi hasn't noticed us yet,_ he often said when Masato worried about being caught,  _we should be perfectly fine!_

Masato is honestly genuinely jealous of Ren's relationship with Tokiya. He often has to assure himself that it is just the bond between a vampire and his target. But Tokiya is also charming when he needs to be, right? Syo doesn't think so, but it worries Masato.

He realizes that Otoya is speaking again.

"You guys seem really close, like even at the beginning of first year. You argue sometimes-" At Masato's incredulous look, he amends, "-a lot. But I can tell that you guys really care for each other. So," he leans in with a eager smile, "are you?"

"No, don't be ridiculous," he answers, trying to keep the blush on his cheeks down. It was true that he and Ren argued a lot - they didn't want people to link them if one of them got caught after all - but it is surprising that Otoya, who Masato sees as pretty dense, can see through that facade.

But he _can't_ love Ren. After all, he is a vampire. And vampires aren't allowed to love.

Later that day, alone in their room, he curses himself. Why does he feel such feelings for Ren? Vampires are supposed to be emotionless beings, and more emotion disappears the longer they were a vampire.

There is no way that Ren would be able to develop any feelings for him.

Ah, if he can become human again, he can just avoid Ren. He wouldn't have fallen in love with him if Ren hadn't been his vampire partner. He could have found someone else, and lived a tranquil life.

He bites his lip as a tear escapes his eye. Why can't he just be human again?

...

_**Subject #4** _

_Subject: Ichinose Tokiya_

_Occupation: Saotome Academy Student_

_Weapon: Amethyst Fang (Shadow) - A silver dagger with snakes engraved on its hilt along with amethysts._

_Bio: He's the heir of the Ichinose family, a family known for producing many successful vampire hunters. He comes off as calm and rather cold. He seems smart, but in the end he is still dense enough to not be able to realize our identities. He is a strong fighter though, with both him and Kurusu Syo focusing on assassination techniques._

_**Subject #5**  
_

_Subject: Kurusu Syo_

_Occupation: Saotome Academy Student_

_Weapon: Moonstone (Derivation) - A short, sharp silver knife with moonstones_ _covering the hilt and often seems to shine in the light. It is almost too beautiful to be a weapon._

_Bio: He's the heir of the Kurusu family, who wields the Moonstone, one of the strongest Derivations of the Amethyst Fang. He's hot-tempered and his height is a sore subject for him. He often carries his knife underneath his hat. He focuses on assassination techniques, but he is not nearly as powerful as Icchi. Perhaps he is the same as his weapon: all bark but no bite._

_Ochibi-chan is childhood friends with Icchi and he seems to not respect him as much as a normal Dervation hunter would respect a Shadow Wielder. Actually, he doesn't really respect him at all._

_..._

Ren realizes his feelings for Masato when he is nearly hit by an arrow during combat class.

As second year ends and third year begins, Ren begins noticing something off with Masato. He isn't as comfortable around Ren anymore, often avoiding his gaze and acting cold to him.

And for some strange reason, Ren feels hurt.

How can he be feeling this way? He wonders. It is impossible. He had been a vampire for centuries; all of his emotions are supposed to be gone.

Right?

_Right?_

Yet, he can't help but feel an attraction towards that younger vampire.

What is this feeling called again? This feeling that he hasn't felt in years.

"Jinguji!" His alias rings in his ears as a body tackles him to the ground. He blinks in surprise as he lies on the muddy ground, blinking up at the person on top of him. Masato shakes the mud off of his beautiful blue hair, matching eyes staring down at him angrily. _Angrily?_ He blinks again. Was that genuine emotion in the younger man's eyes? Gazing up at Masato, he finally recognizes his emotions.

_Love._

"Jinguji! Hijirikawa!" Hyuga-sensei appears behind them as the rest of the third years stop fighting. "Jinguji, what were you thinking?!" He scolds fiercely. "How could you space out in the middle of a mock fight? You're lucky that Hijirikawa pushed you out of the way. These special vampire arrows aren't poisonous to humans, but it could still pierce you or harm your armor if you got hit!"

Still scolding, he leans over to pick up the arrows, but he freezes as he recognizes them. The whole class watches as he stares at the arrows in shock. "These... these are Emerald Hydras."

 _Seriously?_ Ren blinks again as Hyuga-sensei identifies the arrows. Emerald Hydras are one of the Five Shadows. Though the Nanami family's Golden Saber is the strongest Shadow, the Emerald Hydras are infamous for being passed down in the Headmaster's family only! Who could have possibly shot those arrows? He knows that they were allowed to use real weapons in this battle, but for Emerald Hydras to be aimed directly at him... is simply uncanny.

Masato had seemed to recognize the arrows before shoving him out of the way. However, he is shocked as well. "Who could possibly be using Emerald Hydras on this battlefield?" The blue-haired man asks. It isn't as if Shining Saotome himself joined the spar.

_Well, actually, that isn't exactly impossible, knowing him._

"Oh, that was me!" A cheerful voice rings out. "Sorry about that, Ren!" An energetic redhead skips to the font to retrieve his arrows. He blinks at them with the most innocent crimson eyes, but Ren can see the calculating coldness behind that mask, a hunter ready to hit his target.

"Otoya... you-" Masato starts.

"Sorry, I kept it a secret. Ittoki is actually an alias." He chuckles, though Ren can feel the fakeness in his cheery demeanor now. "My real name is Saotome Otoya. I'm training to become a general of the human army in the vampire war." As he finishes his sentence, he locks eyes with Ren and Ren realizes.

Saotome knows. They've been found out.

But how?

...

**IMPORTANT!**

_**Subject #6**  
_

_Subject: Saotome Otoya_

_Occupation: Saotome Academy Student_

_Weapon: Emerald Hydras (Shadow) - Bows and arrows made of bronze with a green tint. Emeralds decorate the bow._

_Bio: He's the son of the Headmaster, but he has been hiding himself with the alias Ittoki Otoya. He used to claim that he was an orphan whose parent were both killed by vampires. He has revealed his true self now because he knows of our, or at least my, identity. He seems_ _cheerful and friendly, but he truly has a soul of a mastermind._

_**Note:** Ailess, we need a plan of action.  
_

...

Even several days after the incident, Otoya never makes another move. Ren continues to be tense and ready for action constantly, so much so that even his classmates notice it. Tokiya doesn't say anything after casting him an observing glance, leading Ren to believe that Tokiya honestly doesn't know about Ren's identity. Syo is irritated at Ren's stiffness whenever Otoya is near, going as far as to tease him if he was scared of the Headmaster's son. Natsuki is simply clueless about the tension in the air.

But the person whose reaction bothers him the most is Masato. He continues to act natural, as if nothing had occurred. Ren can never ask him directly why he isn't worried about their situation, and the younger male always dodges his indirect questions.

Ren sends a subject report to his lord on Otoya, desperately asking for a plan of action. He simply can't read the young human's mind. It's frightening. He needs to know what to do in this pinch, especially with Masato being uncooperative.

He finally receives a reply from Ailess. The first that he has ever received ever since he infiltrated Saotome. The last that he will ever receive as well.

...

_Masaferry has betrayed us. Assassinate him immediately before retreating back to base._

_-Ai_

...

The words don't register in Ren's mind. In fact, his mind goes completely blank.  _What?_

In that moment, there is the sharp sound of a sword being drawn, and Ren is faced with a familiar katana, its point digging slightly into the skin of his throat, just enough to draw blood. Through the darkness of their room at night, he stares blankly at the blue-haired man who faces him stoically, blood pounding in his ears.

No, this can't be possible.

"Masa...?" Where's the fearsome vampire he is supposed to be now? His voice is weak with disbelief as he faces the other vampire.

He realizes then, that acting as an human has influenced him too much over the past three years. He almost feels like he can convince himself that he is human again. But Masato, on the other hand...

Those are the cold blue eyes of a vampire who knows that he will never be human, though he attempts to fight back, even though it is obviously futile.

His eyes search the younger man's, and he realizes what had brought Masato to this fate. He had been tempted by the pleasures human life offered. And someone had taken advantage of that.

A dark chuckle resounds behind his back, and Ren - no, Warren's -  vampiric side returns at full power. His snarl causes surprise and a bit of fear to flit across Masato's expression. "What did you do to him?"

"Masato?" He can recognize the voice easily as Otoya, but it isn't the cheerful, fake Otoya that he is familiar with. It's dark, merciless. "Ah, well. He doesn't want to be a vampire anymore. He came to father willingly, you know. The magic that the Shadows and Derivations hold turns vampires mortal. That's why the weapons are able to kill vampires. Shadows hold enough magic to be able to turn them mortal at a simple cut, while Derivations require full slaughter. And since he can't become mortal himself since he has a Derivation, he came to us." He can hear the smile in the redhead's voice. "There's a price though~"

 _Tch. Damn the Saotome family!_  It isn't hard for Warren to figure out what the price is from Masato's Derivation katana pointed at his neck.

"Masa." Otoya's voice turns serious and dangerous. "Don't hesitate. Do it."

That's when he realizes that Masato's hand is trembling.

"Masato. Don't hold back. Or do you want to suffer the same fate as him?" A new voice that Warren has faintly remembered hearing before. It's scathing and almost more threatening than Otoya's.

"Ranmaru-senpai~" Otoya's voice. "How nice of you to show up for this moment."

Warren dares to move his head the littlest bit to glance over his shoulder, his eyes narrowing at the heterochromatic silverette standing by the open window with Otoya. He's muscular and his one violet eye makes him all the more frightening. In his hand is a war scythe that shines under the moonlight. The Crystal Reaper.

"I heard that your old man took your Shadow, Otoya. He needed to go on some hunting trip. So I'm just here to make sure they carry the job through." His eyes narrow back at Warren's as they make eye contact. "By force, if necessary."

Warren says nothing, turning his face back to meet Masato's gaze.  _So what Ailess said is true._ Masato did indeed betray them.

He clenches his fist tightly. And it's his duty to obey, isn't it?

He, after all, is a vampire. He can't tolerate a human wannabe ruining their race.

Right?

Suddenly, Masato's hand lowers slightly, and his voice trembles as he speaks, his gaze shifting to the two men behind Warren. "I... I can't-"

He never finishes his sentence.

Warren watches as Masato's sapphire eyes widen in shock as he stares into the older vampire's eyes, which are once again cruel and merciless. Just like what they had been like when they had first met. His katana clatters to the ground while his other hand rises, shaking, to his throat, feeling a warm, sticky liquid brush his fingertips. It drifts upwards again, skimming his fingertips against cool metal and a fancy hilt. He seems to recognize what it is immediately.

One of Warren's throwing knives has pierced Masato's throat.

...

Reiji is caught by surprise as fellow vampires throw themselves to the ground around him.

He understands immediately as their cyan-haired king emerges from his castle. However, it is shocking for Ailess to even leave the throne room unless there is something major about to occur. What could be happening now? Even in the darkness the foliage of the forest offers, Ailess is not fond of nature and the light the sun brings upon the world.

Ailess skims the crowd of vampires with his crimson eyes, eventually averting his gaze in favor of a lone flower blooming in the midst of the weeds that surrounded the vampire's colony. He picks it up, staring at the rouge petals emotionlessly. He ignores how the thorns prick his fingers, tiny drops of blood smearing onto the flower, though Ailess's skin regenerates in the blink of an eye.

_How foolish._

Love is simply illogical to him. Being a vampire all his life, it is one of things that he knows that he will never understand. Humans worship the abstract emotion, but Ailess found it simply laughable. Why would one enjoy something that causes him to act without reason? That will blind him from his goals?

Love is what caused Masaferry to betray the vampire race. Love is what caused one of his finest vampires to allow himself to be killed by two simple humans. Love is what caused a small smile to grace Warren's face when he followed his beloved to the afterlife.

Ailess doesn't hesitate as he crushes the delicate petals with a clench of his fist. He leaves the flower to drift to the ground, walking away without a single glance back. His pawns follow him silently as he prepares to make the first move in this war that will lead to humankind's demise.

As Reiji marches past with the rest of the crowd of vampires, he can't help but glance at the flower that had caught his lord's attention.

A bloody rose, already wilting.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe you noticed some difference from the multi-chapter in the one-shot. I expanded more when I created the multi-chapter, so this has differences. The multi-chapter makes Saotome Academy an one-year school, but in the one-shot, it's a high school.
> 
> I barely spoke about Natsuki. Sorry. Too many characters for a one-shot.
> 
> I hope everyone understands the concept of the Five Shadows and their Derivations.
> 
> Just for a fun fact, here's the list of the Five Shadows and their families~  
> Amethyst Fang (dagger) - Ichinose  
> Emerald Hydras (bow and arrows) - Saotome  
> Golden Saber (sword) - Nanami  
> Onyx Basilisk (gun) - Sumeragi  
> Crystal Reaper (scythe) - Kurosaki
> 
> Prompt by OTP Prompts: Person A and B are sleeper agents, located in a remote town, posing as roommates under aliases. They get to know each other during their life together, become good friends and/or fall in love while no orders come from the headquarters. At the height of their happiness together, a message comes to Person A - only person A. It states that person B is a threat to the cause and must be neutralized.
> 
> I wanted to explain Ren and Masato's weapons too: Masato uses katana (because of his traditional nature) and Ren uses throwing knives (they are similar to his darts).
> 
> (Also, for the life of me, I cannot let this AU go T_T so if anyone wants me to actually write the multi-chapter again, I probably will...)
> 
> Ok, that's it! Thanks for reading, everyone!  
> ~Crystal


End file.
